


in the end

by harumisuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Future, M/M, Oops, k..kinda, sorry ill stop, theyre in looooveee but they cant be together, wataru is kinda depressed in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumisuu/pseuds/harumisuu
Summary: But that was fine with them, because they knew they’d always meet in the end.





	in the end

Applause rained down on the bowing form of Hibiki Wataru.

 

Wataru’s eyes quickly scanned the vast audience, hoping to find the familiar mop of blonde hair. His desperate eyes eyes landed at a huddle of former Yumenosaki students. All of them in roaring applause and great moods. He prayed to a higher being that the one he longed to see most would be there. Alas to no avail, his eyes could not spot the one person he longed to see the most,

 

He gave one last wave accompanied by a big smile before making his way backstage. He was swarmed by stagehands, producers, makeup artists all congratulating him on the absolutely astounding performance that critics would rave about. He kept his smile up, thanking all of them for their hard work during the production.

 

The smile only dropped when he retreated back to the safe recluse of his dressing room. He slumped onto his sofa, not even bothering to change out of the ichty sequence-laced costume and let out a bitter sigh.

 

_“Of course he wouldn’t be here.”_

 

Of course Tenshouin Eichi wouldn’t be here. Yes, of course. He had much more important things to do than come to his loony high school friend’s performance.

 

He grabs a small pouch filled with antidepressants, cleverly disguised as spare change and shoves two in his mouth, before tossing them onto the glass coffee table. The blue haired actor brooded in silence while the bitter taste of the pills melted onto his tongue. Why did the gods tarnish his soul with such bad luck. He’ll probably go home after the red carpet to drink himself to high hell.

 

Unfortunately, his pity party was interrupted by increasingly rapid raps on the door. He groaned softly and quickly composed himself into a upright position on his couch and responded responded. “Come in.” He heard himself say and the door was pushed open by a brunette woman clutching a clipboard tightly.

 

Wataru inwardly grimaced at the sight of her. _“God I don’t want to talk to anyone right now. Go away and let me brood.”_ Is what he would’ve said if were a certain Himemiya heir, but he mentally straightened himself up and smiled brightly at her. “What brings you here, Rin?”

 

“You have a guest who requested to see you.” She replied and checked her clipboard, “he’s a VIP, be nice to him.”

 

His face dropped. Oh great, just great another rich snob who think they know a thing about acting, complimenting him with those large bouquet of flowers that he’d have someone throw out sooner or later. What a waste. He’d rather take some expensive exotic wine or whisky.

 

Wataru rolled his eyes purple orbs and waved his hand, “yeah, yeah send them in. The sooner it’s done the sooner I can go home.”

 

“So you can drink yourself to the doors of the afterlife? Yeah sure.” Rin retorted playfully. “Anyways, I’ll send him in now. Fix your hair.”

 

He halfheartedly hummed in response, combing his fingers through his thoroughly tangled blue locks in an attempt to straighten it out. Ah, he forgot to ask who it was, oh well. Hearing the door shut, his hand dropped to his lap to dread the horrible conversations and facade he was going to have to endure.

 

Not a second later, he heard two pairs of footsteps approach his door in the hallway. He strained his ears hoping to catch a recognizable voice to see if it was anyone special or just rich man number thirty two. He heard one footsteps fade away as someone knocked on his door, albeit much softer and gentler.

 

Honestly, Wataru was contemplating not answering the door. Maybe he could grab the fire hose in his room and hang himself, faking a suicide so he could live a life on seclusion on a sailboat. Getting lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the knocking for a moment before it got frantic and loud.

 

He reluctantly got up from couch and grasped the handle regretfully. Ah god here we go, I hate this I should’ve just hanged myse–

 

Tenshouin Eichi is not the person he expected to see.

 

His jaw drops and his hand goes slack, releasing his hold on the door handle. One thing Hibiki Wataru does not do, is be shocked. That’s what he’s supposed to do, not someone else, and certainly not Eichi.

 

A gentle smile falls upon that beautiful, angelic face and Wataru swears that all of his worries fades away. The thought of hanging himself is an idea that is now pushed far, far back into his mind. He’s gleefully thanking his antidepressant for shoving so much endorphins into him that he didn’t do it. God, thank god.

 

“So, are you going to keep staring at me or take these flowers from me.” Eichi jokes only to sneeze afterwards. “…please hurry I’m allergic to pollen.”

 

The takes a second for Wataru to snap out of his dazed state to deftly grab the flowers and set them on a nearby table. “E-eichi, I din’t expect for you to be here.” He is ecstatic, Eichi is here. Eichi is in front of him, albeit sneezing but still here.

 

“Well, when your best friend invites you to go see his play, I obviously have to attend.” Eichi smiles wistfully and places a hand on Wataru’s shoulder. “Can I come in? I think people are starting to stare.”

 

“A-ah yes of course. Please do come in, your Hibiki Wataru is at your beck and call, your highness.” He dips into a bow and waves his hands into the direction of the couch.

 

Eichi’s laugh tinkers through the room like a bell, making Wataru’s heart flutter like he’s a high school girl. After they’ve situated themselves comfortably on opposite sides of the coffee table.

 

“That was an amazing performance,” Eichi starts, “everyone was captivated.”

 

Wataru was used to these comments. They were thrown at him all the time, but hearing it from Eichi somehow makes it ten times–no, one hundred times better.

 

Wataru lets out a genuine laugh, “ah, how rare to get a compliment from the Emperor himself! This Hibiki Wataru is not worthy of such praise.”

 

Eichi’s eyes twinkled in amusement. He’s missed this. Ever since he took over as Tenshouin head, life had become increasingly dull, especially without Wataru to throw roses and doves around. 

 

“It’s been a long time.” Wataru suddenly grows quiet, eyes downcast, “I’ve missed you.” He whispers while his blue hair drapes over him.

 

“Me too.” Eichi whispers back, boldly grabbing Wataru’s hand. “I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t been able to do anything but work.” Eichi’s soft hand gently squeezes Wataru’s. “God, I’d do anything for you to come a smuggle me out of that party last time, but just in every situation.”

 

Wataru bursts out laughing, causing tears to form in his eyes. “I wish I could too. That bag I put you in must’ve pretty uncomfortable.” He reminisces fondly about the time when he had to put a wig on and pretend to be Eichi in front of a butler, trying to desperately (and failing)explain why a bag (that contained the real Eichi) was slung over his shoulder and why was it shaking and snickering.

 

Luckily, the butler had been fond of Eichi since he was a toddler and let them run off into the night with a secretive smile and discrete directions to a secret route.

 

“Oh boy it was and when you tried to become me in front of my butler, I just lost it.” Eichi laughs into his sleeves.

 

“You didn’t help by the way.” Wataru playfully glared at Eichi, lightly shoving him.

 

A comfortable silence settled over them. Wataru just happy to be in Eichi’s presence and Eichi happy to be in his. Along the line, someone conjured up a bottle of wine and both began reminiscent their younger days.They talked about everything and anything that came into their minds. Laughing at their high school days and cackling at Wataru’s stage mishaps.

 

They knew this moment couldn’t last forever. Sooner or later, they’d have to part ways and spend an even longer amount of time without each other. With Eichi’s family and Wataru’s increasing popularity, it was going to be near impossible to meet. But that was fine with them, because they knew they’d always meet in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that some people think wataru is straight
> 
> also i wrote this at 4am when i was supposed to be writing my eng essay so um yea


End file.
